


Questions About Nothing

by allfireburns



Series: The Shape of a Soul [4]
Category: Doctor Who, His Dark Materials - Pullman
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crossover, Daemons, Episode Related, F/M, Kissing, POV Third Person, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-23
Updated: 2009-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-05 02:24:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/36766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allfireburns/pseuds/allfireburns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor does something that means nothing at all, and Loreana does not understand the appropriate time to ask questions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Questions About Nothing

"Forgive me for this, it could save a thousand lives; it means nothing."

Loreana's already halfway down the hall, dancing impatiently from one foot to the other the way she always does just before the running starts, but she stops, hearing that. The Doctor tries to ignore the way he can feel her focus shifting as she realizes what he's going to do.

He really doesn't need her questioning him right now, much less a debate with her, which is what she _will_ do if he gives her half a second. She never does seem to realize that there's such a thing as "no time for this conversation."

So he kisses Martha, before Martha can question what he means, or Loreana demand to know what the _hell_ he's doing, and he vaguely notices Martha's leopard, what's his name, lashing his tail in a somewhat disconcerted way, but he doesn't have time to think about that.

He also doesn't have time to think about how warm her skin is under his hands, how he can feel her pulse hammering in her neck, under his fingers, how she stops breathing for a second when he kisses her or how she sways a little when he releases her, but he does anyway.

Loreana's right at his side as he races down the hall, though as always, the running doesn't stop her from talking. "Did you really have to _kiss her_?"

"Loreana-"

"It's good that you're- I mean, you're happier when you have people around. But-"

The Doctor skids to a halt, just in front of Loreana, and whips around to face her. "We're in a hospital, on the moon, running out of oxygen, running from space police who are going to kill us if they find us, and about to go talk to a bloodsucking shapeshifter who will also kill us dead. You think this can wait a little while?"

Loreana's ears and tail drop immediately, and she waves the tip of her tail very slightly in apology. It's enough answer for the Doctor, and he turns back around, glancing around briefly as he tries to remember where, exactly, he was going.

Honestly, you can't even do a simple genetic transfer these days without someone making a scene about it...


End file.
